Mario vs Pac-Man
Description The top 2 most iconic characters in video game history battle it out! Mario of the Super Mario Bros franchise VS Pac-Man of the franchise of the same name. Nintendo VS Namco! Interlude Death Battle Theme Max: Think for a second, who are the two most iconic characters in video game history? MadMaxPyro: Mario and Sonic? '' Max: WRONG! It's Mario and Pac-Man! Mario and Sonic may be huge rivals of the Nintendo VS Sega console wars but Mario and Pac-Man are the true two main mascots of gaming. ''MadMaxPyro: Oh yeah true. Both originating in the 1980s Mario and Pac-Man are the two most recognized video game characters, hell they are two of the most recognized characters in the world! Pretty much EVERYONE knows who Mario and Pac-Man are, whether they are a gamer or not. Max: Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. MadMaxPyro: And Pac-Man, the ghost eating cheese ball. '' Max: My childhood icon, Mario VS my main since Smash 4 and now in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, Pac-Man. How conflicting. Anyway, I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro, who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle! Mario Super Mario World Medley- Super Smash Bros Ultimate '''BACKGROUND * Height: 5'1" | 155 cm * Weight: ~200 lb | 90.7 kg * Species: Homo-nintendonus * Age: 24 * Versatile multi-talented fighter * Appears in 362 games * Qualified jobs: Carpenter, plumber, doctor, umpire, chef, brewer, soldier, pilot, submarine captain, animal trainer, NBA player. baseball player, stunt biker, artist, toy maker, theme park owner, referee, rapper. Max: Mario the legendary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and mascot of gaming, tied with his opponent today. Mario originated as "Jumpman" in the game Donkey Kong in arcades in 1981 rescuing his former girlfriend Pauline from the giant ape. Aw, why did he let her go? Look how hot she is. '''''MadMaxPyro: Well that's because ever since the first Super Mario Bros, Mario began his iconic series that focuses on Mario battling through enemies such as Goombas, koopas, and much more in the various worlds of the Mushroom Kingdom with his jumping ability and power-ups to rescue his new love interest Princess Peach from the dreaded fire-breathing spiked shell turtle monster Bowser. Or King Koopa as he is known in Japan. Max: Yeah but I always wondered through the years how Mario NEVER gets tired of rescuing that bitch over and over with nothing in return but a kiss on the cheek or a cake. But eh, at least he's got the skills and power to get the job done. Mario is extremely athletic able to jump high in the air about 10 feet making it easy to perform his unconventional main method of attack which is jumping on the heads of his foes. Ouch, he's had to have cracked many skulls over the years. I'd rather get punched in the face than head stomped. MadMaxPyro: True and while Mario has shown in games like Super Mario 64 that he's more than capable of defeating foes with punches which i'snt surprising considering his absurd physical strength able to shatter solid bricks to bits with his fists in one hit, but most of the time Mario's main method of attack is jumping on his foe's heads. Max: Along with his huge arsenal of power-ups! Mario has tons of power-ups that he uses in his adventures. Let's start with my favorite and the most well known, the fire flower! With it, Mario becomes Fire Mario giving him the ability to shoot fireballs out of his hands burning enemies to a crisp! Also, he looks super cool in this transformation, with the white clothes and red overalls I must say. MadMaxPyro: The ice flower turns Mario into Ice Mario shooting iceballs out of his hands able to freeze foes into solid icicles. Pac-Man Pac-Man's Park- Super Smash Bros Ultimate Intermission Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pac-Man' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Tonipelimies Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Fire Duel Category:'Power-Ups' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:MadMaxPyro Category:Main Protagonist Duel